Code Geass: El Emblema de Sangre
by Kurotsuki Shie
Summary: Todo plan maligno tiene un inicio. La historia narra los conflictos que enfrentó el Imperio cuando Charles ascendió al poder, el paso de Marianne por los Knight of Rounds y de cómo estos dos se unieron para exterminar a los Dioses. Equal Loneliness.


Ya era hora que yo también contribuyera con algo al fandom latino de Code Geass. Y haciendo una revisión rápida, seré la primera que escriba algo respecto a Charles y Marianne.

En fin, esta historia sale de una de las novelas (material extra) de Code Geass. Lamentablemente, sólo tengo sumarios conmigo, es decir… no tengo la traducción completa. Pero de lo que tengo voy a intentar desarrollar este fanfic. Espero que le den una oportunidad y que les guste.

Disclaimer: Code Geass le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. No estoy ganando nada al publicar esto.

† _**Code Geass: El Emblema de Sangre †**_

**I. The Knight of Six:**

_Ascenso al Trono Britania, 1996. Sacro Imperio de Britannia._

_Charles di Britannia asciende al puesto del 98vo. Emperador del Imperio, apoyado tanto por el antiguo regente, su padre Joseph von Britannia, como por la mayoría de la población. Sin embargo, esto deja en descontento a la mayoría de la nobleza ya que piensan que no será capaz de cumplir con los requerimientos del puesto y porque ven que sus estilos de vida podrían ser afectados de forma negativa._

_El mandato del nuevo Emperador se ha basado hasta ahora en el fortalecimiento de las Fuerzas Armadas y en el avance tecnológico en el área de armamentos bélicos. Además, hasta ahora ha mantenido relaciones diplomáticas frías con las demás naciones del mundo._

_El futuro del Imperio todavía no es claro._

**~*~**

Estaban locos si pensaban que ella no podía escuchar sus murmullos, sus comentarios hirientes y menospreciantes mientras se hacía camino a través del estrecho pasillo formado por las personas de la nobleza. O quizás su intención era que los escuchara; tal vez querían que se sintiera fuera de sitio, que al ser una joven de 17 años sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas ante tal rechazo. E incluso pensaban que probablemente la harían darse la vuelta, provocándola lo suficiente como para salir llorando del Salón Imperial. Marianne Lamperouge no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de burla ante la actitud de la aristocracia. Verdaderamente estaban locos.

Los pasos de la joven eran seguros, como si estuviera marcando el paso en algún desfile militar. El tacón de sus impecables botas negras no resonaba por el simple hecho de que el piso por donde andaba estaba alfombrado. A pesar de lo que había pensado, la capa rosa con detalles dorados que iba con su nuevo uniforme blanco marfil no era pesada. Es más, era lo suficientemente liviana como para moverse de una forma tan suave y natural que no se enredaba en sus piernas cada vez que caminaba. Cabía destacar que también le hacía aparentar una presencia imponente.

Dejando atrás el camino conformado por la nobleza baja, Marianne divisó a varias personalidades de altos rangos y a uno que otro conocido.

A la primera persona donde su mirada se posó fue sobre el Conde Rubens Ashford. Cuando toda esta ceremonia terminara, a él sería el primero que iría a agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por el bien de su carrera militar. Después de todo, si el magnate tecnológico no la hubiera apadrinado durante su estadía en la Academia Militar, no hubiera logrado llegar al lugar donde la asignarían el día de hoy. Si sus padres estuvieran con vida, ¿se verían tan satisfechos como se veía el Conde Ashford? Esa era una pregunta que quizás nunca tenga una respuesta segura más allá de un: 'Probablemente'.

Más adelante se encontraba el Knight of Two, Oliver Gottwald, observando el desarrollo de la actividad con ojos atentos. Junto a él se encontraba su hijo Jeremiah de tan sólo 8 años. A pesar de su juventud, la apariencia y el porte del pequeño Gottwald era como ver la versión miniatura del padre. Tampoco es de dudar que Jeremiah siguiera las doctrinas puristas de su familia, aún si todavía era un niño y realmente no entendiera lo que lo obligaban a creer.

El Knight of One también estaba presente, pero para él, que el Knight más cercano al Emperador, era una obligación asistir. Eso no significaba que se tuviera que sentir feliz al respecto. Bismark Waldstein, Knight of Five y el único de la agrupación de soldados élites que estaba dispuesto a tenderle una mano si acaso lo necesitaba. Un caso curioso debido a la gran diferencia de edades entre ellos; la pelinegra apenas contaba con 17 y el Knight of Five ya estaba rondando los 30. Echando un vistazo definitivo se pudo dar cuenta que los otros 5 Knight ni siquiera se dignaron en hacer acto de presencia.

Las Consortes Imperiales sí habían asistido, el protocolo lo requería. Gabriella la Britannia fue la primera que le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, desde el momento en que cruzaron miradas supieron que jamás se podrían llevar bien. La beldad rubia sostenía en sus brazos a su hijo de 2 años. El pequeño Clovis, por su parte, estaba más entretenido jugando con el collar de perlas de su madre que prestando atención a sus alrededores. Ni siquiera las lujosas decoraciones del Salón Imperial para el evento llamaron su atención.

También cerca de sus madres se encontraban el Primer Príncipe Odysseus, el Príncipe Schneizel, la Primera Princesa Guinevere y la Princesa Cornelia. Todos luciendo sus trajes para ocasiones especiales y luciendo muy a gusto con sus vestimentas y lo que ocurría a su alrededor, a excepción de la pequeña Cornelia. La Princesa tenía una expresión de sufrimiento e incomodidad y Marianne sabía el desagrado que ésta sentía por todo lo relacionado a su rango. Cornelia era una niña que ansiaba libertad, al igual que ella, y obligarla a un vestido de cretona tenía que ser la peor maldición. Odiaba sentirse como una muñequita.

Una vez cerca de los escalones que llevaban al trono, la joven futura Knight of Round se arrodilló en espera del Emperador. Disimuladamente, Marianne ladeó un poco su cabeza y le guiñó el ojo a Cornelia. 'Aguanta un poco más.' Fue su mensaje sin palabras; la pequeña asintió levemente y le regaló una tímida sonrisa.

El silencio se apoderó del Salón. El Emperador se había puesto de pie. La presencia de Charles di Britannia era una imponente sin necesidad del traje lleno de condecoraciones y la gran capa oscura de terciopelo, pero todos esos artículos acentuaban aún más su majestuosidad. Lentamente, el hombre se hizo camino al lugar donde Marianne lo esperaba, apoyada en una rodilla, con la cabeza baja y mostrando el cuello en señal de sumisión.

"Su espada, Lamperouge." No era necesario amplificar la voz de Charles con micrófonos, de por sí era poderosa. El sonido de sus palabras retumbó en las altas paredes del Salón sin ninguna dificultad.

A pesar de la solemnidad del acto, los murmullos volvieron a invadir el ambiente, pero en menor cuantía que al principio. Era la primera vez que alguien sin un título de nobleza proveniente de familia entraba al círculo de los Knight of Rounds.

La joven desenfundó la Espada Bastarda que estaba acostumbrada a blandir para sus entrenamientos y combates. Marianne se rehusó a usar a una espada ornamental para la ocasión; si la iban nombrar, entonces lo harían con su compañera. O al menos una de ellas, no le permitieron traer sus dos espadas porque no era el momento adecuado.

Marianne extendió hacia Charles el mango desgastado de su espada, sosteniendo el arma con la yema de los dedos por el lado plano del filo. La punta de la espada estaba posicionada directamente frente a su corazón.

"Levanta la mirada." Ordenó el Emperador, y Marianne tuvo la osadía de mirarlo a los ojos. La expresión de seriedad de la chica la hacia lucir mayor. Ante tal espectáculo, Charles vio recompensar el valor de la pelinegra con una leve y disimulada sonrisa. Ningún Knight, hasta ese momento, se había atrevido a mirar al Emperador a los ojos. El hombre sostuvo con su mano derecha el mango de la Espada Bastarda, más no la movió. El filo del arma continuaba amenazando con atravesar el pecho de la pelinegra.

"¿Juras honrar a tu Madre Patria y todo aquello que la hace grande?" El Emperador inició con el Juramento. Sus extraños ojos violáceos se encontraban clavados en los de la chica.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Anunció ella, con claridad.

"¿Jurar honrar tu puesto privilegiado y respetar a tus compañeros en armas?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"¿Juras poner ante tu vida y tu honor el bien y los ideales del Emperador?"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"'

Charles levantó la Espada Bastarda y Marianne automáticamente volvió a agachar la cabeza, dejando indefenso su cuello. El filo de su espada la tocó ligeramente en su hombro derecho, luego en el izquierdo y nuevamente en el derecho. El Emperador bajó la espada y por unos segundos observó la quieta figura de la joven.

"De pie, Knight of Six. Marquesa Marianne Lamperouge." Ordenó el mandatario. En un movimiento bastante fluido, la pelinegra se puso de pie frente a Charles. La muchacha volvió a tener la osadía de mirarlo a los ojos mientras éste le devolvía su arma. Luego se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al público. Los presentes se encontraban en silencio y sumamente atentos, al punto en que quizás se podría escuchar un alfiler cayendo sobre la alfombra. El Emperador extendió su mano derecha hacia la nueva adquisición de los Rounds, como si la presentara, más no dijo palabra alguna.

No fue una sorpresa para nadie que los primeros que comenzaron a aplaudir fueron el Conde Ashford, seguido por Bismark y la Princesa Cornelia. Poco a poco, el sonido de los aplausos comenzó a ahogar al moribundo silencio. Llegando a parecer la arreciada de una tormenta tropical.

**~*~**

Ya fuera del Salón Imperial y en un ámbito menos estricto, Marianne bebía de una copa que contenía champaña burbujeante. El Emperador obviamente no iba a estar presente durante toda la celebración en honor a la recientemente instaurada Marquesa Marianne. Apenas estuvo entre los invitados unos momentos para presenciar el brindis y tomarse unas cuantas fotografías para las publicaciones de la tarde. Después de todo, Charles era una persona muy ocupada. De él dependía todo el Imperio; perder su tiempo en una celebración era una real bobería.

Sin embargo, si durante el acto de nombramiento había pocas personas, en la celebración había muchas menos. Era algo deprimente, pero Marianne era una persona bastante peculiar y no le prestaba mucha atención a esos asuntos.

"Mi querida Marianne." La voz del Conde Ashford la arrancó de sus pensamientos. "¿O debería llamarte Marquesa Lamperouge?"

"Por favor, usted es como un padre para mí. Jamás le pediría que hiciera tal cosa." Contestó la joven, riéndose un poco.

"Me honra que me tengas tanto aprecio, mi querida Marianne. No sabes lo feliz que me siento por ti." El hombre se acercó y la abrazó. Por supuesto que la pelinegra sabía que su asenso lo hacía feliz. Ahora por medio de ella el Conde Ashford iba a lograr obtener muchos más patrocinadores para sus proyectos. Proyectos en los que ella era el conejillo de indias. Sin embargo, ella también lo había usado a él para obtener todas las cosas que hoy día estaba disfrutando. Y por ese motivo no había asperezas entre ellos. Ambos se estaban utilizando de la mejor manera posible. Esto sólo era una relación para buenos negocios.

"Y a buena hora decimos nosotros." Interrumpió Bismark. El hombre se acercaba a la pareja con una sonrisa afable, él también se quitó la capa de su uniforme. No muy lejos lo seguía el Marqués Gottwald con su hijo. El pequeño Jeremiah no se alejaba de su padre ni por un minuto. "Ya era tiempo que llegara sangre nueva a los Rounds. Y si es del calibre de Marianne…"

"Es lo que he dicho siempre." Comentó Oliver. "No se puede esperar menos de los hijos naturales de Britannia."

Todos levantaron sus copas para brindar por aquellas palabras, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que en verdad el Marqués Gottwald quiso decir. Por 'hijos naturales' se refería a personas cuya sangre fuera puramente Britanna. El Knight of Two era de aquellos que siempre estaba en contra de la integración de mestizos en lo que respectaba al ejército y a la nobleza. En el ejército, porque para él (y toda su familia) no había mayor orgullo que servir al imperio. Y en la nobleza porque, desde hace tiempos remotos, los Gottwald's había cargado con el título de Marqueses. Teniendo sus terrenos principalmente en Florida.

A pesar de que Marianne había sido declarada como Marquesa, ella no poseía ninguna locación de terreno. Pero eso tampoco le preocupaba, porque si en algún futuro deseaba tenerla, sólo tenía que quitarle el título al Knight of One.

Los guardias imperiales se acercaron al grupo de personas, venían escoltando a los jóvenes príncipes. Tanto los Knights, como el Conde y Jeremiah hicieron una reverencia en señal de saludo a Sus Altezas.

"En el nombre de nuestras familias y facciones, hemos venido a congratular a la Marquesa Lamperouge por sus logros, que le ha dado acceso al privilegio de formar parte de un nuevo y mejor círculo." El Segundo Príncipe Schneizel fue quien tomó la palabra por parte de sus hermanos. Odysseus se había caracterizado por ser siempre un niño bastante tímido y que usualmente se sentía fuera de lugar cuando tenía que realizar algo dictado por el protocolo. Guinevere parecía no interesarle estar ahí; su mirad rondaba la reunión como si buscara algo interesante. Lamentablemente no había nada. El rubio prosiguió, haciendo una leve reverencia y tomando la mano derecha de Marianne para besarla. Aquel comportamiento lo hacía parecer un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de 8 años. "Pero creo que somos nosotros quienes tendremos los mejores beneficios. Sus servicios le serán de gran utilidad al Imperio."

"Sus palabras son muy halagadoras, Su Alteza." Contestó la joven de ojos azules. "Pero no creo ser merecedoras de ellas, al menos no todas."

Guinevere, que al parecer estaba escuchando la conversación, emitió un ligero bufido. Sintiéndose azorado, Odysseus codeó a su hermana para que se comportara. Sin embargo, el Primer Príncipe no fue capaz de controlar su fuerza, y terminó lastimando ligeramente el costado de su hermana. Esto le ganó una mirada de despreció que lo hizo encogerse. A pesar de que Schneizel era menor que Odysseus y de la misma edad de Guinevere, no pudo evitar girar sus ojos en exasperación ante tal comportamiento.

Cornelia, que también se había acercado al grupo para felicitar a Marianne, había permanecido detrás de sus hermanos rascándose las piernas. La cretona le estaba causando una comezón horrible.

De pronto sus hermanos se hicieron a un lado para darle camino, como si de pronto hubieran recordado que ella también había ido a darle sus respetos a la nueva Knight of Six. La princesa estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos un ramo de rosas rojas. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y su cerebro la traicionó en el último momento. Sólo debía darle el ramo de flores y decirle felicidades, sin embargo, se le hacía difícil tan sólo abrir la boca para que las palabras salieran.

La pelinegra la miró con ternura. Le pasó su copa de champaña a Bismark, se acercó a Cornelia y se agachó frente a la niña. La Princesa le ofreció el ramo de flores, en vez de desearle suerte en su nuevo puesto, la niña sólo apretó los labios.

"¿Para mí?" Cuestionó Marianne.

Cornelia asintió.

La Knight of Six cerró sus ojos e inhaló un par de veces el dulce perfume florar que emanaban aquellas hermosas rosas.

"Muchas gracias, las rosas son mis flores favoritas." Mintió con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. En verdad Marianne no era el tipo de chica que le prestara atención a cosas tan banales como arreglos florales, Cornelia tampoco lo era, pero el detalle era lo que contaba.

Cornelia le regaló una sonrisa tímida. La princesa resistía el deseo a rascarse las piernas; su mano derecha se cerraba con fuerza de vez en cuando sobre los vuelos del vestido que estaba usando cada vez que le entraba la necesidad. Su madre le había dicho que tenía que soportar la velada con él.

"A mi nunca me habían regalado algo tan lindo. ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme cómo las tengo que poner en agua?" Marianne sugirió, usando su tono más inocente.

La pelinegra se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano libre para que Cornelia la tomara.

La Segunda Princesa Cornelia li Britannia no lo dudó. Tomó la mano de la Knight of Six Marianne Lamperouge y ambas salieron juntas del casi vacío salón de fiesta.

**Final del Capítulo I**

¿Quién hubiera pensado que Cornelia podía ser tan tierna? Yo no. Bueno, sí, pero no tanto. Esta historia estará cubriendo, más o menos, el período en que Marianne fue Knight of Six hasta cuando se casa con Charles y conciben a Lelouch y a Nunnally. Escribir un fic de romance entre estos dos estará bien difícil… pero igual lo voy a intentar. Aunque esto no será enteramente de romance, doh…

La única Emperatriz cuyo nombre me sé (y que ha sido publicado) es el de la madre de Clovis. Así que si ven que la menciono mucho, es que me da flojera comenzar a inventar nombres para las otras tantas mujeres de Sharuru.

Antes de irme les diré que para escribir esto me inspiré de dos personas: Knight Kururugi y DexKepp. Si tienen tiempo, pásense por las historias de ellos que son las que me mantienen amarrada aquí.

See you next time, Space Cowboy.


End file.
